


Can You Afford To Be An Individual?

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: The Crusaders [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Actor Joe, Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, I will forever protect Amara, Inspired by Music, Knotting, M/M, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Politics, Press and Tabloids, Rockstar Nicky, Social Media, mated, side pairing Nile/Booker, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Nicky and Joe are happily mated and have a daughter. They start to get back to work but the obstacles of the press and politics makes it hard for the couple. Read more right here. (I really need to learn how to write a summary).
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Crusaders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015161
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	Can You Afford To Be An Individual?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone. I know lots of you have been waiting for a sequel for Real Love Song and here it is. This really came out of nowhere. You can thank the new album that Nothing But Thieves dropped. I want to share some details before you start reading. There is talks of politics but not like our own. This is an alpha/beta/omega au so the politics are about omegas not being treated fairly. Similar to how us women are still fighting for equal rights. The president in this fic is similar to Trump so yeah. i'm not one about politics so I don't want people in comment section fighting. If I see that then I will turn off the comment section. 
> 
> Alright now that that is all said, I hope you enjoy this work. Excuse any errors and enjoy.

“And here we have Joe Al-Kaysani” The interviewer introduced to the camera. Joe smiled and shook her hand. He was dressed in a black suit and his curls tamed. 

“Hi. It’s been awhile” Joe said. “How have you been?” 

“I’ve been really good. I see you’ve been doing well” She smiled. “I have to ask how does it feel being Aladdin?” 

“It’s really weird. People keep calling me Prince Ali” He had taken the role when the casting director had offered. She had seen his photoshoot where he had his hair straightened and knew he looked like a prince. “I actually was really reluctant on taking the role, but my daughter convinced me” 

“How is your daughter? She’s almost two right?” 

“Yeah. Amara’s favorite Disney movie is Aladdin and she can’t watch my other films” Joe explained. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring Nicky and your pup” 

“Yeah. Nicky is back at home with her. We decided to keep Amara to ourselves a little longer” Joe admitted. 

“Does she look more like you or Nicky?” She asked. The couple or their friends haven’t posted a single picture of Amara and they were gonna keep it that way.

“Everyone says she looks like me” He put his hands in his pocket as he decided to change the subject. “I had a lot of fun on this set though. We became a close family and I can say that the whole production will be my friends for life” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe walked into the London apartment with a sigh. He was drained from all the press from the movie premiere in the city. He could hear the sink on in the kitchen and followed the noise as he loosen his tie. Nicky turned at the sound of his mate coming closer. He smiled as he turned off the water. 

“How was it?” Nicky asked. He knew how stressed the actor was at making his first public appearance. He didn’t attend any of the press junkets for the film even though he is the main star of said film. He knew the press’s need for information about his personal life rather than focus on the movie and all the work they put into it. The alpha couldn’t be more correct because all questions deviated to his family tonight. He politely answered the first few, but then he started saying no comment or talking about his castmates instead. 

“It was how we expected” Joe looked around the room and peeked his head into the living room. “Where’s Amara?” 

“She fell asleep. She tried to wait for you” Nicky smiled and closed the distance between them. He pecked his lips and turned back to washing the dishes. 

Joe took off his jacket and threw it onto the couch. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a dish towel to start drying and putting away the dishes. 

“I’m sure Naomi was glad to have you there with her though” Nicky remarked. Naomi was the omega actor who played Jasmine and she became very close to the family. Joe is always one to want to hang out with his costar out of work to be sure their chemistry was visible on screen. 

“She was. I’m sure the press will turn around our friendship for their benefit though” It’s happened countless times throughout his whole career. 

Nicky handed his alpha the last dish and sighed. “You need to stop worrying about the stupid press, Yusuf”

“All that matters is that you’re happy” Joe said along with Nicky. “Thanks for using my words against me” 

“Well then” he moved closer to wrap his arms around his waist. “You need to start listening to yourself, you silly alpha” 

“I know, habibi” he kissed Nicky’s temple as he wrapped him into an embrace. 

“If it will make you feel better I can go to the red carpet in America” Joe pulled out of the hug to be sure his husband said what he said. 

“What about Amara?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We can have Booker and Nile watch her for the night” Nicky suggested. 

“Are you sure? I know how much you hate red carpets” 

“I do, but I love you. If having me by your side makes you more relaxed than that’s what I’ll do” 

“Allah, how did I ever deserve such an amazing husband” Joe asked as he leaned in for a kiss. 

“Baba?” Joe turned to see Amara with her yellow blanket wrapped around her. Her curls wild from moving in her sleep. Anyone would tell you that the little girl looked exactly like Joe. The lighter brown hair and mouth shape was all Nicky though. 

“Hi honeybee” He bent down so the little girl can walk over into his strong arms. He stood up with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. “Let’s get you back to bed” 

Nicky smiled as he watched his two favorite people walk down the hallway. Joe settled his daughter down onto her bed. She crawled to get more comfortable while Joe fixed the blankets to tuck her in. He booped her nose which made her wrinkle her nose with a cute smile. It was one of Joe’s favorite reaction of his daughter. He loves all her adorable faces, including the confused expression that looked eerily similar to her papa’s. 

He then leaned in to kiss her cheek as she closed her eyes. “Sweet dreams honeybee.” He stayed for a few minutes since her small hand was wrapped tightly around his fingers. He heard the door open and looked to see it was Nicky. He smiled and gave Amara one more kiss before leaving the room. 

Joe went across the hall to see his gorgeous husband sitting on the bed looking at his phone. “Fans are losing their minds over how hot you looked tonight” Nicky smirked as he kept looking through all the tweets. “They aren’t wrong”

He smiled as he started to unbutton his white shirt. “Some of the women were trying to hit on me like idiots” Joe turned around to put the shirt and tie in the laundry basket. He’ll take it to dry cleaning in the morning. “They know I’m married to the most sexy rockstar in the world” 

“Damn right” Nicky told him. He lifted his phone and snapped a picture right when Joe was unbuttoning his dress pants. 

“Let me guess. You’re finally gonna post on social media” Joe knew Nicolo all too well. He discarded his pants and went to the bed to straddle Nicky. The omega was quickly typing and threw his phone down next to him. 

Nicky hummed as Joe started to kiss his neck. “I like where this is going” 

“You have to be quiet” Joe whispered against his skin. 

“When aren’t I?” Nicky breathed out.

 _“Sappiamo entrambi che non lo sei, mio dolce Nicolò”_ he teased. **_(We both know you are not, my sweet Nicolo)_**

Nicky giggled before it turned into a moan. At one point in the night Nicky had to bite the pillow from moaning loudly as he came. 

_[Post](https://images.app.goo.gl/9dKFHGdEiviVj73n9): Picture of shirtless Joe unbuttoning his pants in a black and white filter. @nico_genova: Couldn’t be more proud of my husband on his latest film. @joe_kaysani. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright. So Amara should be put to bed at nine. She prefers the book in her bag read to her until she falls asleep. Oh and-” 

“We got it Nico. Just go have fun with Joe at the red carpet” Booker patted his shoulder. 

Nicky let out a fake laugh and sarcastically said, “I’ll have so much fun” 

He was dressed in an all black suit with a black tie. His hair was slicked back and had his silver earrings in. Joe was really tempted to just rip the suit off of his mate and take him right there from how sexy he looked.

“Off you tow go” Nile told them from the couch where Amara was cuddled up against her aunt. 

“Okay. Give papa kisses, my love” Nicky leaned over the couch as Amara stood up to kiss him goodbye. Joe kissed her cheek goodbye and whispered to her, “Be a good girl for you aunt and uncle” 

They took the vehicle that Joe’s agent got for them and anxiously waited to get to the event. “I don’t know how you could stand going to so many events” Nicky questioned. 

“You get used to it I guess. I did enjoy having some privacy for a while” Joe reached over to hold Nicky’s hand.

“Who says it has to end?” Nicky quietly remarked as they stared into each other eyes. 

“What am I supposed to do? Tell them to stop asking me questions?” 

“Certain questions. Yes” 

“They'll make me out to be rude and inconsiderate which will make casting directors not want to cast me” 

“Well that’s stupid. Anyone in the world can say that you are the nicest and caring person in this world. All your costars can stand by that statement. Maybe not Merrick, but everybody else” Nicky could tell his alpha still didn’t like the idea. “Fine. When they ask any questions about our marriage or our daughter, I will handle it" 

Joe sighed and looked out the window with his hand rubbing at his beard. “That’s still gonna make me look bad Nico. They will-”

“Don’t you dare even bring up that topic” Nicky told him as he pulled his hand away from Joe’s. 

“You know they will make it seem like I can’t control you” Joe continued on.

“And you can’t Yusuf” he remarked, getting angry. 

“I know that” Joe remained calm since the both of them getting angry won’t do them any good. “You know I don’t care about secondary genders, but the media does. If you answer those questions they will say that I can’t control my omega which means I look like a submissive alpha. I just don’t want us being judged based off of our relationship”

“We already were even before we started dating” Nicky pointed out. 

“I don’t want to argue or whatever this is. You know I love you for who you are. Outspoken and wild to strangers. Kind and gentle with the people you love” Joe reached for his hand again to interlace their fingers. “I call you my husband and not my omega because we aren’t the traditional couple” 

“I know, Joe. Just let me answer the fucking questions” Nicky said the demand softly somehow making Joe feel endeared. 

“Fine, habibi, but if it goes too far you stop when I tell you” 

“Deal, Mr Al-Kaysani” Nicky kissed his lips to seal the deal. They pulled up to the red carpet and Joe got out first. He held a hand out for Nicky to help him out of the vehicle. The flashing got brighter upon seeing the omega and alpha together. They stood in front of the backdrop with Joe’s hand possessively around Nicky’s waist. They kept neutral faces as the cameras were taking shoots of them. Joe found himself turning his head to look at his husband. He smiled at how beautiful his profile was. Nicky turned to see Joe was looking at him with his heart eyes and a soft smile on his face. The two agreed they wouldn’t kiss in front of everyone since they weren’t zoo animals. 

Instead Joe kissed his cheek and focused back on posing for the camera’s. They were then led to where all the interviewers were. The first person in the line was a man in a suit that was truly hideous. 

“Hello, I’m Tom from US Weekly. I want to start off by saying congratulations on your mating and the birth of your pup” 

“Thank you” Joe politely said. Nicky squeezed Joe’s hand in warning. 

“A lot of people are wondering when your relationship truly started” 

Joe looked at his husband who had a smirk on his lips. “Let me ask you when did you become an invasive asshole?”

Tom looked scandalous at the two and got quiet. Joe wrapped his arm around Nicky’s waist and squeezed his hand tightly that probably left a bruise. Nicky just looked at his husband with an innocent smile. Joe raised an eyebrow at him and silently told him to apologize. 

Nicky wiped his smile off his face and looked back at the man. “Sorry. I’d rather talk about my husbands work rather about our relationship” 

The whole night went very similar to that interaction. 

_“How are you liking mated life?”_

_“How do you like living a lonely life?”_

_“When will we see a picture of your pup?”_

_“Never because we don’t want pedophiles like you looking at our daughter”_

Every comment was met with a hard squeeze to the hip which only edged Nicky on. Joe had even whispered into his ear to stop when he said a particularly harsh comment that made the woman look like she was gonna cry. The omega didn’t though since he was on a roll. They were back in the car and Joe was rubbing his forehead where he was sure there were more wrinkles. The Italian man looked at his husband confused. “What’s wrong?”

Joe scoffed and repeated back, “What’s wrong?” He looked at his husband and shook his head. Nicky knew he was in trouble when he heard that laugh. “Do you understand what you just fucking did?” 

“Yeah. I told the press to leave our family alone” Nicky said in a matter of fact voice. 

“No you didn’t. You just ruined my fucking career” 

“I did no such thing” 

“Yes you fucking did Nicolo!” The omega jumped from the shouting and hands being thrown in the air. “Our careers are different! You can say whatever the fuck you want to the press cause you are this rockstar that has a right to be an asshole! I am an actor that has a respectable reputation!” 

“You didn’t say any-” 

“Exactly! I didn’t say anything, but for you to stop! I should've put you in your place right there because you are my omega and shouldn’t be insulting people like that!” Joe yelled. 

“You know how I feel about-!” 

“I don’t care how you fucking feel Nicolo! At the end of the day you are my omega and you just need to look pretty on my arm and be polite to people!” 

Nicky had enough. He leaned forward to talk to the driver. “Pull over” he demanded. 

“Um sir, I can’t-”

“Pull over the fucking car! _Ferma l’auto!”_ The driver was now scared since he was now being yelled at. He stopped the car and Nicky opened the door to get out. 

“Where you going?” Joe asked with an even tone. 

“I don’t want to be near you!” He slammed the door and stepped on the sidewalk. He started walking to god knows where. 

Joe groaned and got out of the car after telling the driver to stay there. He ran over to Nicky to stand in front of him. 

_“Togliti di mezzo”_ Nicky sneered out. **_(Get out of my way)_ **

_“Torna in macchina”_ Joe softly told him. **_(Get into the car)._ ** Nicky just stared at him angrily with his arms crossed. Joe exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes to try to not get angry again. _“Ti comporti come un moccioso. Ti comporti come nostra figlia”_ **_(You act like a brat. You act like our daughter)_ **

Nicky just kept quiet and stared at him. Joe rested his hands on top of his head as he was slowly losing his patience. He put his arms down and gestured to the waiting vehicle. “Just get in the car, Nico. Please. You can’t be walking these streets by yourself” 

“Why cause I’m a helpless omega?” 

“Exactly” Joe quickly said. “I know you hate when people say that, but that’s what you are. At least to a strange alpha, you’re a helpless and angry omega based off of your scent” 

Nicky didn’t realize he was emitting his pheromones until now. “Get in the car” The omega looked away from the alpha and considered his options. He just wanted to get some sleep and cuddle with his daughter. He didn’t look at his husband as he turned to walk back to the car. The ride to Booker and Nile’s was dead quiet and that scared the driver more than the yelling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“How did it go?” Booker asked once the couple were through the door. Nicky walked past them and to the guest bedroom, closing the door behind him. Before Booker could ask what happened Nile rested her hand on his forearm to stop him. Joe looked at the coffee table where there were a couple of unopened beers. 

“Can I get one of those?” Joe asked. 

“All yours” Booker told him. He popped open the bottle and took a huge swig before sitting down in the armchair. 

“Let me guess. He insulted the press” Booker knew his bandmate and friend very well. He has stood at the omega’s side while he threw insult after insult to anyone interviewing them. 

"No way. Nicky's the kindest person I've ever met" Nile was so naive.

Joe chuckled and shook his head. “To us he's kind and polite, but he can't stand the press. Tonight he called them assholes, a pediophile, and even a cunt so yeah. You haven't met that side of Nicky” he told her before taking another drink. 

“So what did you say to him?” Booker asked as Nile tried to comprehend what her friend just told her. Joe looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “He’s pissed off so I figured you said something”

“I told him that he ruined my career and as my omega I should have put him in his place” 

The newlyweds looked at each other with understanding. “I can see where you’re coming from” Nile spoke up. “As an actor you need to be in cahoots with the press so people will watch your film. I also know how Nicky feels about being classified as an omega so you both are in the wrong” 

“Have to agree with her on this one, Joe. You know how much he hates being an omega” 

Joe knew that Nile was right but he hated to admit it. He finished his beer and stood up to walk to the guest room. He softly shut the door behind him and looked over at the bed. Nicky was lying next to a sleeping Amara. He was cuddled up with her in a protective hold. Joe noticed that as soon as Nicky saw him his hand tightened around their daughter, as if the alpha was gonna hurt her. 

He pulled off his tie and jacket and threw it on the bench at the end of the bed. Nicky was still in his suit since he just wanted to smell his daughter’s comforting scent. He walked over to the nightstand to put his phone down. “Can we talk?” Joe whispered out. Instead of responding Nicky stood up and left the room. Joe followed him out to the living room where Booker and Nile weren’t at anymore. Joe figured the two must have gone to their bedroom to give them some privacy. 

“I’m sorry for what I said in the car and on the street. I didn’t mean what I said. You know I don’t see you as an omega but as a human”

“I deserved it after how I acted” Nicky said. “I shouldn’t have took it that far” 

“They sorta deserved it though” The two laughed and Joe took a step closer to his husband.

“I accept your apology by the way. You were right to yell at me. I’ll make a statement tomorrow to make sure what you said will happen doesn’t” 

“You don’t have to. I will. Sadly they won’t listened to anything you would say” 

“Which is bullshit” Nicky pointed out. 

“I know, habibi” Joe moved closer to place his hands on Nicky’s hips. “I love you” 

“I love you too. Even if you can be an asshole sometimes” Nicky teased. Joe smiled and kissed his husband as a peace offering. 

They rarely but when they did it was similar to this interaction. Joe could be an idiot sometimes and say the wrong thing which will either make Nicky yell or cry. They always talked it out by the end of the night since they never wanted to go to bed anger at one another. They both had a feeling that this particular fight will keep happening due to their careers. Before Joe went back to work, they were fine. Not once raising their voices in the way they did tonight. They both went to bed not angry but questioning what they were gonna do. 

_Post: Black backdrop with white writing. Writing says: Last night at the Aladdin Los Angeles premiere, my husband Nicky Di Genova, said some comments to the press that could be taken as insulting. I did not stop him nor say anything for the fact that the questions were about our personal life. Nicky and I have both agreed to keep our marriage and our daughter out of the public eye and we hope everyone can respect that. We appreciate the love you send to our family, but we would like to just talk about our work during interviews. We both apologize for the words Nicky said to the people last night and hope they could forgive us. -Joe Al-Kaysani._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s wrong?” Joe asked once he saw his husband visibly upset while holding Amara in his arms. He just got back home from going to the store to pick up some snacks for the little girl. The couple decided on staying in LA in Joe’s home that now was theirs. Nicky had started working on the unfinished songs the band had since he felt like it was about time he got back to work which gave them another reason to stay.

“It passed” Nicky whispered out as he held his daughter closer. Joe looked at the tv that had the news on. It was just announced that two laws about omega’s were passed. The first being that omega’s can’t get an abortion unless their alpha signed the right to do so. The second being that omega’s can’t adopt or foster pups unless they are mated to an alpha. Both laws made omega’s freedom go backwards rather than forward. 

“How can they do this?” Nicky murmured out. Joe looked at his husband to see he had tears in his eyes. They were both omega rights activists and spoke at rallies, but the subject was closer to Nicky. When he was twenty, an alpha had forced himself on Nicky. He found himself pregnant and went to the clinic to get it terminated since he couldn’t stomach the thought of raising his abusers pup. 

Now Nicky couldn’t imagine what other omega’s who were going through his situation felt at this moment. That they lost their right to terminate their abusers child that they never asked for. Then the thought that an omega who was mated to another omega or even a beta couldn’t adopt a pup. How was any of this fair? 

“I’m sure once they see all the protests they will reconsider their decision” Joe tried to be optimistic since he could see and smell how distressed his husband was. 

“And what if they don’t? What if they keep taking away our freedom?” Nicky was now crying as he clutched his daughter tighter. 

“Papa, it hurts” Amara whined at the tight grip and Joe rushed over to grab her. He placed her on the floor and pulled Nicky into a hug. 

“You need to breath, habibi” he softly told him as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. “It’ll be okay” 

It was not gonna be okay. In the next hour, the president held a conference where he out right said that omega’s should only be with alphas and other words that someone with such power shouldn’t say. Joe turned off the tv from anger and worry since Nicky was crying again. They ended up making a nest in the living room where they cuddled Amara since her delicate scent calmed their nerves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Breaking News_ **

_The worldwide known band The Crusaders have just dropped a new album after two years. Listen here >>>> _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicky let the makeup artist put more concealer under his eyes since he always had dark circles. The band were taking photos for Rolling Stone since everyone wanted them on their magazine cover. He was dressed in a white button up and black skinny jeans. He had a blazer on and a peacoat over it and shiny dress shoes. His facial hair was neatly trimmed and his hair was slightly slicked back. Everyone on set was complimenting him about how great he looked. He posed sitting down and leaning on a table. He then went to the roof where he took more pictures with the rest of his bandmates and some alone. One of him holding a [tree](https://images.app.goo.gl/NP47L29Qc1BgXiSa6) branch against him as he stood sideways. Another of him in mid motion of wiping his eye with his left hand which showed his wedding ring. 

Booker and Nicky sat down across from the beta man who would be interviewing them. It was always them two that did all the speaking for the group. 

“Hello. I mean what a comeback you guys had” He complimented. 

“Thank you” Booker said. Nicky smiled as a thank you. Joe and him talked beforehand and told him to hold back on the insults this time. To only be rude if they respect their decision on keeping their life private. 

“You’ve been number one on all the charts since the album dropped. What made you make such a political album?” Their album, Moral Panic, was considered very political due to Nicky’s lyrics about the recent laws and out right calling out the president. 

“I mean our music has always been political” Booker pointed out which was true. They always had one or two songs on all their albums that had to do with politics. 

“Nicky, your verse in Can You Be An Individual has been spreading on the internet like wildfire. Mostly due to the fact that it refers to a lot of things the president has said such as omega masculinity and about who omega’s should love. The President actually tweeted directly to you. He said, ‘This Nicky Di Gevona shouldn’t be threatening me and should go back from where he came from’ Do you have any comment to make to him”

Nicky looked over at Booker who gave him a nod. He looked at the man and said, “That man should know that I’m an American citizen just as much as he is. He has no right telling anyone no less omega's about who we should love or what we should be doing with our bodies. Just because I was born an omega doesn’t mean I’m not any less of a man as I am to you or any alpha in this world. We aren’t delicate creatures that need alphas. For god sake we birth alphas. If it wasn’t for us there wouldn’t be any alphas. Maybe there shouldn’t be considering how most of them end up sexually and physically abusing us” 

“And do you agree with the same political views as Nicky?” The man asked Booker directly. 

“Of course I do and as well as our other bandmates. We might be alphas but we are humans first. People should never judge others off of their secondary gender. This guy is stronger than any of us put together” 

They laughed at the statement since they knew it was true. They talked some more about producing the album and about maybe an upcoming tour. Nicky was surprised by how great of an interview it was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_@guy214: How could @nico_genova say what he said in that interview when he has an alpha as a mate and a pup._

_@hidude: Not need an alpha? You are mated to one dude._

_@freehugs32: Just cause @nico_genova is mated doesn’t mean he can’t stand for his own rights. Plus we don’t know his story._

_@Nickylove490: @Nico_genova has always stood up for omega rights before he even met @Joe_kaysani so all these arguments people are making are invalid._

Nicky rolled his eyes at reading all the tweets directed to him. Ever since the magazine was released, people have been criticizing his words. He was sure most of them were the president's supporters though. 

He decided to post his own tweet to settle everything. 

_@Nico_genova: All my life alpha’s have treated me terribly due to me being an omega. I was abused by one and found myself pregnant with said alpha’s child. If this was to happen today I wouldn’t have been able to get an abortion due to the new law._

_@Nico_genova: I was lucky to have met my bandmates who were always respectful to me and always treated me like a human. I was even more lucky to have met my husband who loves me and my snarky remarks._

_@Nico_genova: I shouldn’t haven’t to explain myself yet I have to because I’m an omega. Because I can’t stand up for our rights without being judged by alphas. So I have to ask Can You Afford To Be An Individual?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shit” Joe whispered out. There on Twitter was a picture of Nicky and him walking home from a short walk while holding hands. It would have been fine if Amara wasn’t in the picture. She was on Joe’s shoulders and her little hands were playing with her baba’s hair. He reposted the picture with his own comment.

@Joe_kaysani: Please take this down. We explicitly said we didn’t want pictures of our daughter online. I’m being polite but if my husband sees this he won’t.

He texted his publicist about wanting the post taken down. He left his phone on the counter and went to Amara’s bedroom where she was playing with her toys. “Can I play with you, honeybee?” He asked as he sat down on the rug. 

“Here, baba” She handed him a toy car as she kept playing with her other toys. 

“What color is this one?” Joe pointed at one of the other toy cars. 

“Red” She proudly said. Amara then moved to sit in Joe’s lap and pressed her face into his chest. “When papa gonna get home?” 

“He’s on his way home right now. Are you hungry?” He asked her. She nodded her head and kept cuddling her baba. 

He stood up and carried her to the kitchen. He set her down on the counter as he went to the fridge to pull out some fruit. He cut up some strawberries and oranges and put them into a bowl. He handed it to Amara who softly said thank you. He smiled and went to the fridge to grab the container of blueberries to add to the little girls bowl. 

“I love blueberries” she said cutely. Not fully pronouncing blueberries. Joe could never get over how adorable his little girl was. 

“That’s why I bought more for you, honeybee” He had three more containers in the fridge just for his little girl. “I should start calling you a beagle rather than a honeybee?”

“What’s that?” She asked with a head tilt and confused face.

“It’s a dog who likes eating blueberries” Joe explained as he stole one of her berries which made her pout. 

“Doggie? Can we get a doggie, baba?” 

“When you turn three we’ll get you one” He and Nicky have already talked about getting their daughter a pet. They were hopeful that by the time she turned three they had more of a settled home. 

He heard the door open and Nicky storming in. “Cover your ears sweetie” He took the bowl from her so she could place her hands over her ears. 

“Those assholes! How dare they post a picture of our daughter when we told them not to! Are they deaf or just stupid! _Scoprirò chi ha fatto questo e metto fine alla loro carriera!”_ Nicky yelled once he stood in the kitchen doorway. **_(I'll find out who did this and put an end to their careers)._ **

Amara looked up at her baba with big eyes. Silently asking if she can uncover her ears. He shook his head and held up a finger. He knew Nicky wasn’t done yet.

“Did you see the picture?” He asked angrily. 

“Yes and I asked them to take it down” 

“Well they didn't, instead people just keep spreading it! What’s so hard about respecting people’s privacies. Fucking assholes” 

“You done?” Joe asked as he ate a strawberry. Nicky looked at Joe and then at Amara. He smiled and nodded his head. Joe looked at their daughter and nodded his head. She uncovered her ears and looked at her papa. 

“You wanna cuddle, papa?” Nicky was immediately calmed upon hearing the cute voice. 

“I would love some cuddles, my love” He rushed over to pick up Amara and hug her closely. “Amara cuddles always makes papa happy” 

He scent marked her since he always did that when he was feeling overprotective. They ended up cuddled on the couch where they watched Aladdin. 

“Baba!” Amara shouted and pointed at the tv. Joe had got a dvd copy of the movie since they didn’t want to risk going to the theater. “Baba!” She shouted again when Joe was on the screen again. She moved from the couch to sit closer to the tv. Joe took a picture right when he was on screen. It was truly adorable to see Amara so infatuated at seeing her baba on the tv playing one of her favorite princes. He melted when she sang along to his singing and started dancing around. Nicky moved closer to be pressed against his side. Joe kissed his temple as they watched their pup watch the movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh my god!” Nicky shouted when he opened the link that Booker sent him. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Joe ran to the room from the bathroom where he was about to hop into the shower. 

Nicky just ran and jumped into Joe’s arms. Joe was fast and placed his hands on his ass to hold him up. Nicky was kissing him deeply which Joe didn’t mind, but he was confused on what earned him such enthusiasm. 

“What happened?” Joe asked once he pulled away. 

“We’re nominated for a Grammy. A fucking Grammy, Yusuf” This was their first nomination ever. They had just won a American Music Award for best rock artist and album of the year. It was the first award they’ve won in America. Most of their acknowledgements were in Europe since America usually likes rap and pop music more. 

“Habibi, that’s amazing. I’m so proud” Joe kissed Nicky again moving to kiss the mating mark on his neck. 

“We’re gonna need to find a babysitter for Amara” Nicky said as he let Joe keep kissing his neck. 

“Is this you asking me to be your date?” Joe asked against the warm skin. 

“Of course I want you to be my date. It’s gonna be the biggest night of my career” 

“I’ll go if you be my date to the Oscars” Joe told him. 

“You aren’t nominated for an Oscar” Nicky remarked. 

“There’s always next year” He said before kissing his lips. “Or the rest of our lives” He muttered against his lips. 

“You should be showering” Nicky said into the kiss. 

“Why don’t you join me to celebrate then?” Joe suggested. He was already walking them to the bathroom with Nicky still in his arms. He kicked the door shut as they started making out again. Amara was watching Octonuts loudly so they were in the clear. 

He set Nicky down on the sink to pull off his shirt that Nicky was wearing. They kissed as Nicky’s hands pushed the alpha’s boxer briefs down. He broke the kiss to stand up and take off his pants and underwear. Joe pressed their naked bodies together and kissed with tongue that shouldn’t be so sexy, but was. 

They got into the shower and Joe let Nicky stand under the warm water. He always loved sharing a shower with the man since he loved watching the water dripping off the gorgeous olive skin. Joe kissed and bit at Nicky’s neck and shoulder. Nicky whined when he felt Joe’s fingers rub at his hole. 

“Already so wet for me, baby” he whispered in his ear. 

The omega hummed at the feeling of his husband’s fingers rubbing his hole teasingly. “Always” He murmured out.

“Turn around” Joe commanded. Nicky happily listened and turned his back to the alpha and spread his legs a little wider. His body already knew to be open for his alpha which always made it easier for when they wanted to have a quickie. 

Nicky moaned when he felt Joe enter him. Yusuf’s hands were gripping at his hips while his own hands were against the tiles to hold himself up. The alpha got to quick work of thrusting hard and deep into his husband. Nicky was letting out quiet moans since he knew that sounds echoed in the bathroom. 

Yusuf pressed his front to Nicolo’s back as he kissed at the mating mark proudly on the omega’s neck. “Feel good?” 

“So good, alpha” Nicky moaned out as one of hands reached back to grab at Joe’s hair that was now wet from the water. They were both under the spray of water as their bodies moved in sync. 

_Knock knock_

“Papa!” They both froze at hearing Amara call for Nicky behind the closed door. 

“Yeah sweetie!” He called back. He was glad they raised Amara to never open a door that is closed. To always knock and ask if she can enter. 

“I’m hungry!” The little girl told him. 

“Okay! I’ll be out in a minute to make you some food! Go back to watching your show!” 

“Okay” she quietly said before they heard her walk back to the living room. 

As soon as Joe was sure she was away from the bathroom, he continued to where he left off. Joe decided to pick up the pace a bit since their daughter was waiting for them. 

“You close?” 

“Sì” Nicky breathed out. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. He could feel Joe’s knot against his rim which he desperately wanted. They didn’t have time though. Maybe tonight. Maybe he could convince his husband to finally knot him tonight. They agreed to no knotting since they couldn’t handle having another child in diapers the same time as Amara. Lucky for them she started using the toilet regularly a month ago. 

Joe bit at Nicky’s shoulder as he came inside him. Nicky came from feeling his insides being painted with the alpha’s seed. Sadly it probably wouldn’t take since a knot wasn’t there to hold it in. Nicky turned and kissed Joe sweetly which was the opposite of how they just fucked. 

They washed up and Nicky got out first since Joe’s knot hadn’t fully gone down yet. 

“Let's make some sandwiches” Nicky announced as he lifted his daughter in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You ready?” Joe asked his husband. The whole band was in a hotel room near the event. They thought it would be easier to get ready together and head to the Grammys in one car. Joe and Nile joined them since they were Booker’s and Nicky’s dates. Also Joe was asked to announce the winner of best pop solo performance of the year, whatever that was. The band all dressed in similar suits but in different styles. Nicky wore an all black suit but instead of the blazer he wore a trench coat. He didn’t wear a tie, but instead had two buttons undone. Joe just wore a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and some buttons undone per Nicky’s request. He wore black dress pants to tuck the shirt in and combat boats to complete the look. He felt like it matched the groups look but didn’t outshine them. Nile wore a simple black dress and Booker’s leather jacket over her shoulders. 

“Yeah. Just hold me back if someone asks me a stupid question” Nicky smiled and Joe laughed. 

“I will be sure to, habibi” He kissed his cheek before pulling his phone out of his pocket. His parents had come down to LA since they wanted to spend some time with their granddaughter. He texted his mom just to be sure Amara was doing okay. They all left the room and got into the car that will take them a few blocks to where the red carpet was. 

The band as a group got out first and Joe helped Nile out of the car. They let the press take pictures of the band before the two joined the pictures. Most of the questions asked was how did they feel getting nominated and what to expect of their performance tonight. All the people nominated for album of the year were to perform so that included The Crusaders. No one had any idea what their performance was gonna be like, not even the other people performing tonight. 

During the rehearsal’s other people would watch but the band just sat on the stage for a while talking and then Nicky would sing a random song into the mic so the tech could adjust the sound. They never performed one of their songs during rehearsals so no one would know how their set would be. 

They made it inside and found their seats near the stage. Joe understood Nicky’s bored expression since it really was boring. It felt like the host was just trying to get attention and seemed so fake, but that’s every award host. At one point he tried to make a joke about the band and the camera panned over to them. They had an unamused face which made it awkward for the alpha man on stage.

“I’ll be right back” He pecked Nicky’s lips before standing up. “Love you” 

“Love you too” Nicky smiled as he watched his husband walk backstage. 

Joe took the envelope the worker handed him. He waited for his signal to walk on stage. 

“Everyone welcome actor Joe Al-Kaysani” The crowd cheered loudly as he walked out to the mic stand. He even heard someone in the crowd yell, “Prince Ali!” 

He smiled and pointed at the person who shouted. He got into work mode and looked into the camera he should be talking to. He didn’t bother with the teleprompter. “I have no idea what I’m doing on this stage. Usually my husband is on a huge stage like this” He said the last sentence more to himself than to the crowd. He looked around the stage wondering how Nicky was able to stand in front of hundreds of people. 

“I had to do my own singing for my recent role in Aladdin” The crowd cheered at hearing the movie. “I can only imagine how hard it is to bare your whole soul on stage. So here I am to announce the nominees for best pop solo performance” 

He stood back as the screens displayed and said the artists nominated. Joe didn’t know any of them. He only listened to whatever Nicky had playing which was usually more older music or indie unknown bands that he vibed with. 

The camera was back on him and he smiled. “And the winner is” He opened up the envelope and said the winner into the mic, “Lizzo” 

The woman came on stage and he tried to hide his surprise when she hugged him. He stood to the side as she went to the mic to talk. “Not only did I win a grammy, but I got to hug my celebrity crush Joe Al- Kaysani” 

Joe never understood how people had crushes on him, but Nicky always told him it’s cause he’s the hottest person in the world. He walked backstage with Lizzo and congratulated her again on her win. She politely asked if they could take a picture together. She told him how she wanted to do more acting jobs. He told her never to give up and he was sure she would get a wonderful role one day. 

He went back to his seat where Nicky was waiting for him. “Should I be jealous?” He jokingly said as they held hands. 

“Only have my eyes on you, babe” Joe leaned in to kiss him. They sat through a few more awards when they finally got to the one the band was waiting for. 

“The winner for best rock album is Moral Panic!” The announcer said into the mic. Nicky leaned in for a deep kiss before standing up. The band went up to the stage where Nicky passed the trophy to Booker. They agreed that Booker would make the speech for this category. 

“It took us awhile to finish this album, but we’re glad you listened. We usually were casted away by the academy since our music didn’t get to them until now. It’s thanks to our listeners for spreading our music. More people need to stand for not just omega rights but for human rights. Thank you” 

They went backstage to take a picture with the trophy. They then got changed for their performance. He wore a black jumpsuit that had patches with the symbols for black lives matters, omega rights, and one that said fuck the goverment. The rest of the band wore whatever they felt like would make a statement. The drummer, who usually was behind the drumset shirtless, wore a long sleeve shirt that had the bands logo on it. The guitarist and bassist wore overalls and band shirts that were consistent of all omega members. Booker had worn one of Nicky’s skirts and a sweater on top. They got on the stage that had a divider to hide them from the crowd and cameras. They looked at one another and nodded their head to prepare themselves. 

“Now for the performance I think everyone has been waiting for. Everyone put your hands together for The Crusaders” 

The divider lifted as they started playing the track that everyone was hoping they played. Nicky rolled his neck before stepping to the mic [stand](https://youtu.be/ZHv0OFyb-aM). 

_“I couldn’t be anything that I didn’t want to be. It's stubborn as hell or a problem with authority. Cause it won’t mirror your image of masculinity. Oh did I disappoint ya? Sorry to disappoint ya”_

Nicky pulled the mic off of the stand after singing the rest of the verse. Joe would never get over just how beautiful Nicky sang even when he was angry.

_“So are you scared of your introspection? Why could that be? Oh, maybe you object to what you find there. And as you stare into your own reflection what do you see? Your black hole for a soul”_

While the band was building up the rhythm, Nicky talked directly to the crowd. “Right now our government is taking our rights, but enough of this crap. Omega’s made everyone up there so why can’t we control our bodies. They're killing anyone who doesn’t look like them. So right now I wanna see everyone, no matter what your race, genders, or sexuality are. I want to see everyone jump. Ready?” He asked the crowd as the beat was about to drop. “Let’s go!” The whole arena was jumping and going crazy as the band played the heavier rhythm. 

Joe smirked at seeing his husband getting ready to go off on the final verse that everyone was on edge for. He was incredibly turned on by seeing the pissed off Nicolo.

_“So how’s it being a prisoner of your own illusion? Up on a pedestal reveling in your own confusion. I see you hid behind your altar or your constitution but you can’t live forever in your own echo chamber”_

_“And your’re so scared of the people up in your fairyland but how can you hate something you don’t even understand? Oh, you’re a walking contradiction in a MAGA hat. It’s where I wanna be. God bless the land of the free.”_ The crowd cheered at his words.

Nicky could feel his anger growing as he kept shouting his lyrics into the mic. _“So who are you to tell us where we do and don’t belong?”_ He pointed directly at the camera as he sang, “ _And who are you to tell us who to love and who to not? Because your mother told ya you would win when you were young. Oh it’s a boys wonderland, we know it now”_

 _“But now the liberals aren’t liberal, they’re just as venomous. And you can’t have an opinion unless you’re one of us. No second chances, you’re branded, you’re kind are dangerous”_ He moved closer to the crowd and gestured at them. _“We’re bringing each other down. We’re tearing each other down”_

He found himself full on yelling at this point. _“So have I gotta kill myself to be original? And if I fucking hate you all am I a criminal? Can you afford to be an individual? Can you afford to be an individual?”_

He threw the mic on the floor and turned to the band who were playing the final notes, as he tried to catch his breath. The crowd were cheering loudly to the point where Joe wasn’t sure if a riot was gonna happen right there. Nicky ran his hands through his hair trying to calm his nerves. The show went to commercial so Joe rushed to get backstage. He found Nicky who was pacing the hall still trying to calm his emotions. No one went towards him since the strong pheromones were warning them to back off. Scent blocker getting overpowered by the scent of ash.

“Nico” He called out. The omega turned to see his husband and rushed to him. Joe wasn’t sure if he should be scared like everyone else until Nicky crashed their lips together into a rough dominating kiss. The alpha wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer as he kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. 

Joe lifted his hand to caress his strong cheek. He wasn’t sure if it was the warmth of the alpha’s hand or the calming pheromones said alpha was releasing, but Nicky softened the kiss. He pulled away to rest his forehead against his. 

“You okay now?” Joe asked, ignoring all the commotion near them. His only response was a hum and then Nicky burying his nose into the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling the scent of lavender and pine. He rubbed his back and leaned his head on top of his. 

“We should get back to our seats” Joe pointed out. 

“Just a little longer” Nicky fought himself from calling Joe alpha. He usually only calls his husband that title when he was in a bad headspace or during intense sex. 

Joe kissed his temple and kept holding him. The rest of the band went back to their seats while the couple finished having their moment. Nicky had his eyes closed as he was consumed by the soothing scent and warmth of his husband.

“The winner is The Crusaders” Joe lifted his head to look at where the stage was. 

“Hey, habibi. I think you’re needed on stage” Nicky just hummed and tightened his hold and let out a purr. Joe was endeared by the gesture, but knew his Nicolo needed to be on stage. “I’ll walk you out there. You just won another Grammy, baby” 

“What?” Nicky lifted his head with a confused expression. Joe led Nicky towards the stage with his hand on the small of his back. 

“You just won album of the year” He whispered into Nicky’s ear. The omega’s confusion turned into shock. “Go on” Joe nodded towards the stage. 

Nicky nodded with his swollen lips from their kiss. He walked out on the stage right when his bandmates were walking up. They shared a group hug before Nicky accepted the trophy from the presenter. 

He walked to the mic since it was his turn to make a speech. 

“Sorry I look like a mess. I needed to calm down after a performance like that” The crowd cheered at just the mention of the show. 

“This album was our way of speaking out for all omega’s. I might be the only one in the band of this secondary gender but we all stand with the movement. We need to move forward not backwards when it comes to our rights. For the sake of future generations we need to make this world a better place” 

The audience clapped and shouted in agreement. “We want to thank our record label and our management for putting up with us. I want to thank these guys by my side. Over the years you helped me realize that not all alpha’s are terrible people” Booker patted his shoulder with a smile. 

“I also want to thank my husband and daughter. _Ti amo fino alla luna e ritorno, Yusuf. Sei la persona migliore in questo mondo incasinato e non potrei essere più fortunato a chiamarti mio. Per molti altri anni con la nostra Amara e altri bambini”_ **_(I love you to the moon and back, Yusuf. You are the best person in this messed up world and I couldn't be luckier to call you mine. For many more years with our Amara and other children)_ **

He gave a slight bow before walking off stage with his bandmates. He weakly passed the trophy to one of them as he went into Joe’s arms. 

“That was the last award so we can head out” Booker acknowledged.

“You guys go to that after party you wanted to go to. I’m gonna take Nicky back to the hotel” Joe didn’t want the group to not have fun after such a huge achievement. 

“Are you sure?” The drummer asked. 

“You guys go on. I just need to be alone” Nicky told them. They each gave him a hug before heading out. The couple got into another car that will take them to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They laid on the large bed with Nicky’s head on Joe’s strong chest. They changed into their comfy clothes since Nicky needed to be drowned in his husband’s scent. Nicky so badly wanted to go home to be with Amara, but Joe knew that wouldn’t be wise. He realized when Nicky was desperate for his scent that he was about to go into heat. They were lucky it didn’t happen while they were at the award show. During his last heat they had their friends watch Amara since Joe wouldn’t be able to take care of Nicky and her at the same time. 

“You doing okay, Nico?” He softly asked over the tv playing a random sitcom. 

“I think my heat is coming” Joe smiled and ran his fingers through Nicky’s hair. 

“I noticed earlier, habibi” he kissed his temple and noticed the scent getting stronger. “Any minute now”

“Did you tell your mom to tell her we’re staying longer?” he asked as Joe got off the bed to go to their suitcase. 

“Yeah. I think I have enough condoms, but I can always run to the store if we need to” He placed the strip of unopened condoms on the bedside.

“Oh” Nicky didn’t understand why he suddenly felt flustered. “I was thinking that we shouldn’t use them” 

“What do you mean? We always use condoms” Joe said obviously. He took in the look that Nicky was giving him and slowly put the pieces together. “Oh” he said with wide eyes. 

The omega nodded his head and looked down at the blanket half on him. “I mean unless you don’t want any more kids”

“No!” Joe rushed to sit next to his husband. “I mean yes. I want more kids with you. I’m just surprised” 

“Okay” Nicky shyly whispered out. Joe was endeared by how shy the man was after he just exuded confidence on stage earlier. He reached out to tuck a strand of long hair behind the man’s ear. He was met with bright blue eyes looking up at him. They just stared at each other before they met for a kiss. Joe got on top of the omega as they laid down on the bed. The kiss got more heated as the scent of honey got stronger. They moved to lay on their sides with their legs tangled together as their tongues danced together. Joe’s hand moved past the omega’s sweatpants and underwear so he can feel just how wet he was. Nicky moaned into the kiss and moved his leg higher to rest on the alpha’s hip. He gasped at the feeling of fingers breeching him. 

“Alpha” Nicky mumbled out as he mouthed at his neck. Joe knew the full heat was hitting based off of his husband calling him that. 

“I got you, baby. Let’s get these clothes off”

“Hot” Nicky simply stated as he let Joe pull his shirt over his head. 

“I know, habibi” Joe pulled off the sweatpants and slick soaked underwear before removing his own clothes. Nicky basically keen when Joe pressed his body against his hot one. 

“Please” he begged. Joe kissed at his neck and left little bite marks. His fingers were already thrusting into the wet hole that was already opening up for him. He’ll never get over how willingly Nicolo’s body opened for him. 

Joe slid into him with ease and Nicky arched his back at feeling full. He whined and moved his hands to grip at his shoulders to stabilize him. He let out little moans as Joe was thrusting into him. He kept moving as he moved his forearms to rest beside Nicky’s head. He leaned down to kiss his lips before leaving kisses all over his face. 

“Alpha” He whined out as he wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“I know. I’ll give you my knot, baby. Pump you full of my pups” Joe told him in a low deep voice. 

Nicky moaned loudly as Joe picked up his pace since his knot was forming. The alpha leaned back and gripped the omega’s hips as his knot swelled and locked them into place. Nicky arched his back and came onto his stomach from feeling his alpha fill him. 

Yusuf rested his body on top of the omega, making sure he wasn’t putting all his weight on him. He soon rolled them on their sides carefully. Nicky had drifted off the sleep as soon as he came down from his orgasm. He usually did when they had their first round during his heat. Joe laid there admiring his husband’s beauty like he does every single day. He reached out and delicately traced the lines of his face. He closed his eyes as he fell asleep while listening to the soothing sound of Nicky’s breathing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **_The Crusaders Won Big At The Grammy’s_ **

_Last night The Crusaders took home a Grammy for Best Rock Group and Album of the Year. They had also performed a powerful performance of their song Can You Afford To Be An Individual? Nicky Di Genova, lead singer, was close to his mate, Joe Al-Kaysani, throughout the night. It was the second time we got to see them together since the Los Angeles Aladdin premiere. Let us know what your favorite Kaysanova moment was?”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Joe unlocked the front door and was immediately welcomed to Amara hugging his legs. “Baba! I miss you!” 

He bent down and picked up his daughter. “I missed you too, honeybee” He placed a big kiss on her cheek to show her just how much he missed his daughter the past three days. 

“Papa!” She tried to reach for Nicky, but Joe stopped her. 

“Papa is tired right now, Mara” he told her. 

Nicky leaned in and kissed his little girl's cheek and smoothed down her wild curls. “I’m gonna take a nap and then we can play all day. Okay?” 

“Can I nap with you?” Amara asked with a soft expression that was similar to her baba’s. 

Nicky gave a sad smile and shook his head. His body was drained from the heat and admittedly all the sex. His senses were a little all over the place so he just wanted to be alone for a little bit. 

“Don’t you want to hang out with me?” Joe chirped in and bounced his daughter in his arms. “I’m fun”

“But I want papa” She whispered out while her eyes downcasted. 

Nicky immediately felt guilty and reached for his daughter. She happily nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, happy to smell the combined scent of her parents on his skin. 

“Maybe you can convince baba to take you for ice cream after you drop off grandma and grandpa at the airport” He whispered to her. She leaned back in his hold to look at her baba. 

“Ice cream” 

Joe sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah. We can get some ice cream. By the time we get back home I’m sure papa will be wake” 

“Okay!” she said excitedly. She kissed Nicky’s cheek before reaching to be in Joe’s arms again. 

“Night, papa” she waved at Nicky. He looked at his husband, who nodded that it was okay. He went to their bedroom and started forming his nest. He laid in the middle of all the blankets and clothes happily. He fell asleep with his hand on his swollen stomach in hopes that there was a pup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why does papa need to rest?” Amara asked as she happily ate her chocolate ice cream. 

Joe put his spoon into the bowl and reached across to wipe the mess off of the girl's face. “Papa wasn’t feeling well when we were away so baba had to help him. He just needs a bit more rest so he has energy to play with you” 

He wasn’t about to explain to his almost two year old daughter about the birds and the bees. “How about we talk about your birthday. It’s just a couple months away” 

“I want a big cake” She said enthusiastically. 

“Oh yeah” he smiled at seeing her big grin. “What kind do you want?” 

Amara made a cute thinking face and then said, “Blueberry” 

“I should've known you were gonna say blueberry. My little beagle” He reached to boop her nose. “Blueberry cake it is” 

“Can we get papa some ice cream? It’ll make him feel happy” she asked. 

He knew his husband wasn’t a huge fan of ice cream, but knew he would appreciate the gesture. “We sure can” Joe threw away their empty bowls and cleaned her face from all the chocolate. They got a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream and made their way back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shit” Nicky looked down at the bowls he dropped. Thankfully it was just plastic bowls. 

“You okay?” He stood up straight and turned to see Nile. “Do you need help?” 

“Can you take out the bowl of chips for me? I’m a little all over the place” Nicky rubbed his temple since he can feel an oncoming headache. 

“Understandable. Your baby girl just turned two. See if the myth is true about the terrible twos” She joked. 

Nicky laughed and shook his head. He turned back to the tray of foods he was fixing up. He heard someone come in from the backyard and knew it was his husband from the sound of his steps. He was right when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. 

“You okay, habibi? I’ve noticed you’ve been on edge for the past few days now” Joe pointed out. 

The omega put down the knife and lean back in the warm embrace. “Just been feeling tired. Plus management has still been trying to get us to go on tour” 

Nicky and the rest of the band agreed to not go on a tour since they were worried about what would happen. If the crowd already went crazy at an award show, they couldn’t imagine how one of their concerts would go. Plus Nicky didn’t want to fall into a bad headspace again and Joe not be there to calm him. They missed performing, but knew it was for the best.

“I’m surprised they still are considering how you yelled at them the other day” Joe smiled and kissed his mating mark. 

They stood there quietly while looking out the window where the party was. Amara was dressed in a pink tutu and was running around the other kids who were invited. Neighbors and friends were talking amongst each other. Nicky watched Amara twirl and pose cutely before chasing after another little girl. 

“I’m pregnant” he whispered out. 

Joe nuzzled his nose against Nicky’s scent gland and smiled. “I know” 

“How long?” Nicky questioned. He should have known his husband would figure it out before he got the chance to tell him.

“A week ago I noticed your scent changed. I also saw the pregnancy test you tried to hide” 

Nicky let out a laugh and turned around in his arms. “Yeah. I sorta half assed on hiding that” 

Joe leaned in to kiss him and then rub his nose against the man’s temple to scent mark him. “Another little one” he let his hand rest on the soft stomach that will soon expand to show proof of their child. 

“Another little one” Nicky repeated with a smile. “I wonder how Mara is gonna react” 

“I’m sure she’ll be excited to have someone to play with” Joe pointed out. He kissed his cheek before stepping back. “We should get back out there” 

Nicky nodded and the both of them carried trays of food out for everyone. They smiled at one another as Amara blew out the candle on her blueberry cake. Soon they’ll tell their little one she’s gonna be a big sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nicolo Al-Kaysani!” The nurse called out. The couple stood up and followed the woman into the back. She asked the typical questions and took his vitals before leaving the room. Joe looked around the room at the pictures of omega anatomy and the stages of pregnancy. They never went to the office in Los Angeles since all of Amara’s term was in London. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but do you want to stay here or go back to London?” Joe asked. 

“I was thinking we would stay here since our home here is bigger” Nicky told him. He did want to go back home in London, but knew they needed more space for their growing pack. 

The alpha nodded in understanding. He will look online at bigger homes in London since he knows how much his husband loves it over there. There was a knock and then the doctor entered. 

“Hello. I’m Dr. Garcia” She shook their hands with a smile. “I hear a congratulations is in order. Is this your first pup?” 

“Second. Our first just turned two last weekend” Nicky politely told her. 

“Then this should be a walk in the park for you” She joked as she put gloves on. “You know the routine” 

Nicky laid back and undid his pants to push down a bit. He had his shirt lifted to his chest. Joe looked at Nicky’s soft stomach with loving eyes. He always loves the man’s tummy even before they started dating.

Dr. Garcia squeezed the gel on his stomach and used the transducer to rub it around. She turned on the screen and the two watched as she tried to find the right spot. “Looks like your about three month along and everything looks great” 

Nicky reached to hold his husband’s hand as they stared at their child. “And here’s the heartbeat” She pressed a few buttons and then the room was filled with the strong thumbing that was the pups heart. “He or she sounds very strong” 

They enjoyed the moment a little longer before she took a screenshot of the screen so the couple could go home with some print outs. Nicky and Joe left the office in a state of bliss that no one could ruin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nico I don’t think you need to do all this” Joe watched as the man was finishing up the dish he was cooking. It was Amara’s favorite dinner and Joe noticed the ice cream his husband bought for their daughter in the fridge. “I told you we can just sit her down and tell her” 

“But what if she’s upset. Then what?” Nicky has started overthinking everything. It was something he did in his first pregnancy as well. 

“She could never be mad. She’s only two” Joe reasoned. He wrapped his arms around the man to stop him from moving. He kissed his temple and Nicky naturally scented the alpha. 

“I know. I’m just nervous” He whispered out. Joe let his hand rub at the barely noticeable bump at only three and a half months along. 

The little family had dinner and some ice cream before settling in their nest on the large bed. Joe had suggested breaking the news to Amara there since both Nicky and her will feel at ease. 

“Hey honeybee” He softly called out as Nicky ran his fingers through her curls. She hummed to show she was listening. “You’re gonna be a big sister”

She looked up at her baba with wide eyes. “Sis?” 

“Yeah. There’s a baby in papa’s tummy” She moved to place her small hand on Nicky’s stomach. 

“Hello” She said. The two laughed at the adorable gesture. 

Nicky placed his hand over his daughter’s and softly said, “The baby can’t hear you yet, my love” 

“Oh” Amara pouted. “Okay. Cuddle?” Nicky smiled and pulled the small frame into his hold. He kissed the top of her head as Joe moved closer to wrap his arms around the both of them. The three, four, of them fell asleep in the warm and safe nest. In the middle of the night, Joe would find himself awake and laying there admiring the people he loves. He couldn’t imagine living a life without them. He would give up his career if it meant keeping his family, his pack. He scent marked his daughter and fell back asleep with his hand on Nicky’s stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? I had a lot of fun writing the cute moments of Amara. I might write a third part, but I'm unsure. I got a job for the holiday so I'm gonna be busy. Tell me your favorite moment of their family or what you think will happen in the future for them. Thank you so much for reading. I love you all and stay safe out there.


End file.
